For the extraordinary
by Myday
Summary: History major freshman Anna and architecture major sophomore Elsa. And with their equally extraordinary friends together in a mathematics lecture, Anna's life at college turn out to be much more extraordiary than she had expected... Modern AU, Elsanna.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: I do not own frozen and its characters.

* * *

To begin with, Anna wasn't so much of a science-or-math-loving person. So when she found out that she had to take at least one science or math course every semester once she began going to the University of Frost Peak, which was the university she was accepted to, she began worrying about failing the course. Her parents also knew that she didn't like those subjects one bit, but they weren't as worried as she was. They somehow had faith in their daughter that she would not fail a course that just gives you basic instructions about math or science, even though they knew that the material she will be learning is a lot different from what she used to study in high school.

But Anna's dislike for these certain subjects turned out to be just the beginning of the problems. When her class registration day came, Anna was in the middle of packing her stuff in order to move to the place she was going to be staying for her college years. Her family was busy doing it with her, and her brother, who was already a student at the same college, had forgotten to warn her about a certain course called 'General mathematics'. Not knowing what troubles her decision might cause, Anna had signed up for this particular course. General. Wasn't it supposed to be a synonym with 'common' or 'ordinary' in this case?

But it was not.

"How can 'General' mathematics be a course that is even hard for students who major math? And how come only a few people manage to pass it?"

Anna mumbled as she looked into her lecture schedules.

It had been a few days since Anna attended college, and today was the first day she was going to her mathematics class. So here she was. 15 minutes before the class starts, already in the lecture room to be prepared for battle.

During the previous few days she spent her time in the campus, Anna was able to hear a lot about the cruelty of the course she was going to take. Professor Keeling, who would be teaching her, was famous for her incredible abilities related to math. But because she was such a genius and her expectations about the students were so big, the material used for the class was very, very, very difficult. And her personality was another thing that caused problems: she could be a real nightmare to those who did not meet her expectations, which meant most of her students were going to experience it. Her lecturing style was extraordinary, too. She never took attendance, always signing that everyone was present. But that wasn't a problem for grading students. She always gave out prints filles with questions that was to be solved until the next class and she never gave extra prints to those students who insisted that they lost their prints and came to her office to get a new one. So those who could not submit them got their grades cut.

"Well, let's just be glad that we are able to sit in the same classroom. We never thought it would be possible."

Rapunzel said as she patted Anna's back with her right arm. Anna was trying to comment about that, but a voice coming from the left side of Rapunzel interrupted her.

"Really, though. How come an artist, archery athlete, and a historian's got to hear something about math? Not only math, but why do they require us to take at least one course in the science department, anyways?"

"I'm pretty sure they've got their reasons. And even though it is really hard to pass, it can't be that bad."

"Well, lucky for you. You can ask your boyfriend to give some help, Rapunzel. Since he's a chemistry major, at least he'd be better at math than we are."

"I doubt that he will be able to give me help. Eugene isn't into these things, either. But if I do, I promise I'll share it with you and Anna, Merida."

Merida shrugged her shoulders and slightly grinned.

As Rapunzel had said, these three girls who had been friends since elementary school had somehow signed up for the same class, which was the good part of getting into such a ridiculously hard-to- pass class. They had no other classes they could take together. They had chosen this class because there were only a few vacant places for this one, which made them think it was a popular course that was easy to pass and enjoyable. They had no idea it was filled with students repeating the course after failing it.

"I'm gonna kill Kristoff. He took this course last year and experienced the hardship it brings! And he forgot to tell me about it?"

"You know your brother can be forgetful sometimes. He ain't so careful about everything he's doing."

"He never forgets when to feed Sven. He even set up a timer back at home after he left for college so that I won't forget doing it. I guess that Siberian Husky is much more important to him than his sister."

Rapunzel and Merida laughed at Anna's opinion about her brother. Anna looked at her friends and sighed. Her current remark was just a joke, but she was actually quite serious about it.

Her brother, Kristoff, who was majoring anthropology, was one of the most weirdest men Anna ever bumped into. He had an extreme fondness about dogs, regarding that they are better than people. His liking for carrot sticks was another factor that made him a weirdo. And because of these reasons, he didn't have many friends like Anna did, which kept his family worried.

The class was going to start in about 10 minutes. People were starting to rush into the lecture room. This course was a big scaled one, so there were a lot of people who would be joining Anna and her friends to hell. Having not so much to do until the class starts, Anna stared at the doorway, looking at the faces of the people coming through. Most of them were walking in with nervous expressions. Anna guessed they were already horrified by what they have heard of the course, like she was.

There were also some people walking into the classroom with their eyes on their books or notes, almost tripping themselves with their own feet. Anna let out a small giggle as she saw one boy walking into the classroom with his eyes fixed on his book, being the only one to actually fall on the ground by tripping himself. But she didn't mind about that boy anymore as she saw a black haired girl walk into the classroom.

The girl looked like an Asian but Anna was pretty sure she wasn't a full Asian, knowing what full Asians look like by recalling the memories about her high school classmate, Mulan. Anna guessed that she is a half blood, but that wasn't the strange thing about her.

The girl was wearing a cape.

It was september, which meant that the weather isn't cold. Actually, it was still quite hot due to all those global warming and stuff. But this girl was wearing a black cape which covered most of her body. Only her shoes and her face were exposed.

As Anna opened her mouth to say something to her friends about the caped girl, she saw another girl walking in right behind this weird girl, who made Anna lose her voice and caped girl was strange, but this girl was equally strange in Anna's point of view. But the reason for this girl's strangeness was different.

The girl was blonde. She was wearing a simple white t-shirt with a large blue 'E' in the center, dark blue jeans, white & blue mixed sneakers, and had a light blue backpack on her back. Her fondness of the color blue and white was apparent, but her liking for these colors was again, not the reason for her strangeness.

This girl was extremely beautiful.

Anna found out that she was actually gawking when Rapunzel jabbed her in the ribs lightly with her elbow.

"Close your mouth. Anna. A fly might get into your mouth."

"Oh, uh. Yeah."

Giving a halfhearted response to her friend, Anna still eyed the blonde girl, who set in the sit right front of herself with the caped girl.

"Do you know those girls?"

"What? Oh, who?"

"Them."

Rapunzel asked Anna as she eyed the blonde and the caped girls in front of them.

"Uh, no. I was just... you know. Um."

Anna couldn't continue her sentence, but it seemed that Rapunzel already knew the reason for Anna's behavior. She too, was eyeing the two in a strange way.

"Hello, everyone!"

Anna turned her head towards the door again as she heard the voice. A middle aged, short, brunette woman wearing glasses was walking in with a big bag in her hand. She stepped onto the lecture platform and dropped her bag with a loud thud. Seeing the expressions of the students seated in front of her, she smiled and began to talk.

"I do love my books, but sometimes they are very heavy to carry."

A middle aged woman walking into the lecture room with a bag full of books 5 minutes before the class starts. It wasn't a challenge to guess that she was professor Keeling.

"I will be starting the class in 5 minutes. So until then, continue what you were doing."

Most of the students who were talking with their friends or looking into their cellphones before she came in quickly got their books out of their bags.

_No one would have the courage to keep talking to your friend or text messages when a professor with such rumors stand right before yourself._

Anna thought.

"Stop fangirling, Chatrine. You're literally making me sick."

"You go fangirling about those ancient chinese architects who designed the great wall whenever we are in the Asian literature class. Why can't I be fangirling about my favorite mathematician in the math class?"

"Because, you have about a hundred favorite mathematicians. You were talking about Euler, Newton, Descartes, and now you are talking about Gauss!"

_Oh. There is._

Anna stared at the two girls sitting front of her.

The lecture room was big, and since the two girls were almost whispering to each other no one seemed to be bothered. They didn't have anyone beside them, so the only outsider who could hear their conversation was Anna. She wasn't sure why she suddenly got interested about hearing their conversation. She was curious about that weird caped girl and the mysteriously beautiful blonde girl, but eavesdrooping their conversation didn't seem to be the best way to find out about them.

The blonde covered her forehead with her hand, faking a headache.

"Seriously, Chatrine. I'm now about to memorize all those things about that German guy. And other mathematicians your are crazy about."

"And I'm about to understand the difficulties of constructing a dome castle. We are both hopeless, Elsa. Don't act like I'm the only one."

The blonde, who seemed to be called Elsa, giggled as she jabbed her friend with her arm.

Gauss? Dome castle? What were these girls talking about? Anna gave the girls a questioning look. They seemed to be the clever type of girls, talking about their major with their friends and sharing their expert knowledge, which Anna was far from.

"Alright, everyone! Let's begin."

Professor Keeling shouted as she looked around the class.

"As most of you are aware of, I am professor Keeling. I will be the one to teach you this semester about 'general' mathematics."

Anna was sure she wasn't the only one feeling that the professor emphasized the word 'general'. Ignoring the looks on her students' faces, professor Keeling continued.

"Now, I know that there are a lot of freshmans in this class. And there are also students who never took a math course in college before, so I would like to know how much everyone know about math, and what you think about it."

_Oh, no. Is she trying to take a test on the first day? She is cruel._

Anna mumbled as she worriedly looked at the professor.

"I thought about asking some basic math questions, but I changed my mind. Weirdly, many students struggled with those simple questions so I did not want myself to be let down."

A lot of students let out a sigh of relief, and Anna was involved. Well, if it wasn't a test, it couldn't be that bad, whatever she is trying to do to get to know what her students know and think about math.

" Okay. Let's see... Miss Bjogman?"

_Damn it._

"Miss Bjorgman? Are you here?"

"Um... She- It... It's me, professor."

"Oh, well. Miss Bjorgman? Who is your favorite mathematician?"

If she wasn't in a lecture of such a cruel professor, Anna might have laughed at such a question. Who is your favorite mathematician? Do normal people have a favorite mathematician? What was she trying to ask?

But Anna couldn't laugh now. Not just because she was in a lecture, but the look on the professor's face was very serious. It seemed that she was certain that everyone's got their own favorite mathematician.

"Oh, um... I, uh- Probably Gauss?"

_There was no need to say 'probably', you dork._

With the inside of her brains seeming to suddenly turn white, Anna said the name that just popped into her mind. Eavesdrooping seemed to be helpful for some cases.

"Could you share with us what you know about him?"

_Shit!_

Anna tried to recall her memories about what she heard a few minutes ago. The two girls in front of her did not talk about his achievements. What was she going to do?

"Miss Bjorgman? Are you awake?"

"Uh, yeah! I- I'm awake."

"Well, then. Tell us what you know about Gauss."

Anna was sure her face was now as pale as snow. What did she have to say? Unconsciously, Anna looked at the front sit to the two weird girls. The blonde one suddenly lifted her note, which enabled Anna to see what was written on it. The letters on it were quite large, which seemed strange. The letters were:

found out how to construct 17 sided polygon

prove fundamental theorem of algebra

One thought suddenly hit Anna. She looked up at the professor carefully.

"He, uh... He found how how to construct a 17 sided polygon, and he proved the fundamental theorem of algebra..."

Anna couldn't continue anymore, but there was no need for her to, anyways. The professor seemed to be pleased with her answers.

"I see that you do know a lot about him, Miss Bjorgman. I was worried that you might be one of those students who just blurt out any name that get into their mind. Very impressive, actually."

The professor gave Anna a slight grin and then looked into a list which looked like the list of the students. She called out another name, and a boy who seemed to be extremely frightened answered.

Anna let out a deep sigh of relief as Rapunzel patted her back, mouthing a silent 'are you okay' worriedly. Anna smiled softly at her friend before looking at the blonde girl front of her. The girl and her caped friend were now concentrating on their books. She showed no sign to turn her back and meet Anna's gaze. But Anna couldn't stop looking at her. She was certain that the girl was showing those notes to Anna so that she could answer. But why?

_Who the heck is this girl?_

* * *

A/N: Hello, everyone! This is my first ever fic! It might get pretty awkward, but I do hope you like it.

In this fic, Anna and Elsa are College students who end up in the same class. I'm pretty sure most of you will find the curriculum of this college unfamiliar, because it is a mixture of what I heard about US colleges and the college of my own country. I tried to make the setting as a college in US, but I don't know much about that, so I had to do this. Well, thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FROZEN or it's characters.

School didn't always feel so bad for Anna. She was actually the type that enjoyed going to school. She was good with making friends and her teachers liked her. Her grades weren't always the best but it was enough for her to be accepted for a notable college like the Univeristy of Frost Peak. School was something that used to make Anna feel happy.

But it seemed that college would be a lot different.

"Hey! How were you girls' first math... It wasn't good, huh?"

As a brunette man walked into Anna and her two other friends' place, his bright smile turned into an expression of confusion.

"How did you get in, Flynn?"

Merida asked as she lifted her head to face the man.

"The door was unlocked. You girls gotta be more careful about security. Even though Rapunzel's parents got the safest apartment around campus for you, it isn't always guaranteed."

Rapunzel's parents, who were extremely wealthy, had bought an apartment for their daughter and her friends to stay when they were accepted to college. They cared a lot about their daughter, which made them always give her the best.

"Security is the least we can think about now. We actually have to worry about being able to keep other people's privacy's security."

"What are you talking about, Rapunzel?"

The guy called Flynn walked towards the living room couch where the three girls were sprawled on. Following him was a tall blonde man with broad shoulders, who looked very familiar to Anna.

"You here too, Kristoff?"

"Yeah. Guess Keeling's got the soul out of you girls."

"Well... She isn't actually the remote cause for our souls being dragged out of our bodies."

"What is it, then?"

* * *

Kristoff's sorry expression turned into a curious one as his sister sighed deeply.

"You know Elsa and Chatrine and Dominick?"

"I do know Chatrine and Elsa. But I don't know who Dominick is. How do you know those two girls, by the way?"

"Met in the math class. They gave me some help because I was your sister."

"Wow. That was nice of them."

"Yeah. But what we did to them wasn't nice."

"What? Wh... What did you do?"

Kristoff's voice was filled with astonishment. Anna was quite surprised at his tone. She changed her sprawled form into a firmly sitting one as her brother gaped at her.

"We just got curious about why Chatrine was wearimg that cape. So we asked and..."

"What? What the... How... How did she react?"

Anna let out another very deep sigh before she started talking.

* * *

_I'm gonna kill Kristoff when I see him._ Anna was determined to do the act as she saw professor Keeling walk out of the classroom with her heavy bag full of books.

The class ended after 2 hours of questions, scolding, yelling, and lecturing. After Anna gave her answer about Gauss, two boys were asked the same question, and one of them was scolded after replying that he didn't have a favorite mathematician. The other boy wasn't scolded: he was yelled at until his face turned pale white. He had answered that his favorite mathematician was Gauss like Anna, but he failed to give the professor further information about the mathematician than what Anna had said. Anna could figure out why they called professor Keeling a nightmare, and she was getting more and more thankful to the blonde girl who helped her. Thanks to her, she didn't have to go through those scoldings and yellings.

After finishing the yelling, the professor had ordered the students to open their textbooks and started the lecture, which drove Anna crazy. She was warned that it would be hard. But she didn't expect it to be this hard. When the lecture ended, Anna felt like her head was going to explode.

"Hey. Did you two understand anything she was saying."

"Not even a single word. How about you Anna?"

"I am worse about math than you guys. Remember our high school math tests? I was the worst."

"Yeah. Well, this is a lot different from what we learned back then."

The trio started packing their stuff as other students walked out of the classroom. They all looked exhausted, like Anna and her friends were. Anna took a look at the print that was passed out before the class ended. It was filled with math problems that was to be solved by next class. _The problem is that I don't remember anything I learned today, so I can't solve a single question here!_ Anna thought. _No one would have enjoyed a lecture like that. Nor understood a word from it._

"Hmm... Calculus of trigonometrical function does seem to be something that needs more demonstration, like the professor said. It does seem to be much easier than all those formulas of statistics that she made us demonstrate last year, but still."

_Wow. What the heck is that caped girl talking about?_

"Easier? I never knew that you sometimes feel that math is hard, Chatrine. You looked like you were having fun last year when you were writing down all the demonstrations of those four thousand formulas!"

"I did have fun. But it was hard."

Anna looked at the two girls with her mouth opened with shock. She quickly closed it after she met the gaze of the blonde girl.

"Um... Hi?"

Feeling the need to say something, Anna waved her hand to the girl as she said her words.

"Hello."

"Hi."

The two girls responded by looking at Anna and her friends. Rapunzel and Merida, who did not know what the blonde had done for Anna during class, stared at the three girls with curiosity after saying hello to the two strangers.

"Um... Thank you for showing that note to me. It really helped."

"You're welcome."

"Wait. Notes? What are you talking about?"

"Um... Notes that tell you the information about Gauss, I would say?"

Rapunzel and Merida came to a sudden realization as they heard what Anna just said.

"Oh, so that was it! I was wondering when you got so interested about Gauss, Anna, but you were actually getting help? You cheater!"

Rapunzel jabbed Anna with her elbow as she and Merida giggled. Anna just showed them a awkward smile.

"Anyways... I really appreciate it. I would have been really embarassed without it."

"You thanked enough. Uh, are you Kristoff's sister?"

"Yeah. Do you know him?"

Anna was quite surprised about the fact that this beautiful girl knew her brother in a big campus like this. Part of her started to worry about her brother being famous for his weirdness. She just stared at the blonde for the answer to her question, but it was the caped that replied.

"He's a friend of ours. He took this course last year. Didn't he tell you about it?"

"Um, he did talk about almost failing a course but he didn't tell me that it was this one."

"That sure is the Kristoff Bjorgman I know."

Everyone except the blonde girl giggled at that. Anna was beginning to feel that the girl was uncomfortable about this conversation. She was biting her lower lip and tapping her textbook she was holding with her fingers. Before Anna could figure out the reason for her uneasiness, an unfamiliar voice interrupted them.

"Chatrine? Elsa?"

"Ah, Dom!"

All the girls looked at the direction where the voice was coming from. A tall, blonde boy was walking into the classroom. He was very skinny, which didn't seem to match with his height. But since he looked handsome, Anna was pretty sure he could lure a lot of girls. The boy approached the girls and stood by the caped girl's side.

"Oh... Friends?"

"Ah, actually, sister of a friend of ours and her friends. By the way, we didn't even introduce ourselves, didn't we? I'm Chatrine. This is Elsa. And this is my brother Dominick."

Anna and her friends were puzzled when the caped girl whose name was Chatrine called the blonde boy her brother. He didn't seem to be a half-asian like she was. The blonde girl, Elsa, seemed to be more fit for the position of being his sister. They did somehow look quite alike. But they all chose to not ask about it.

"I am Anna. These are my friends, Rapunzel and Merida."

Anna's two friends stared at the three strangers and smiled. Chatrine was the only one that returned it with equal action.

"Um, hey, Chatrine?"

"Yeah?"

"I was really struggling about it all through the lecture, but why are you wearing a cape in this weather? Aren't you hot?"

Merida asked as she gave Chatrine a look filled with wonder. Anna and Rapunzel had been wondering about the same thing for a while, so they looked at the caped girl with the same expression Merida was giving. It did not take long for the three girls to notice the troubled expression on Elsa and Dominick's face, and the sad smile on Chatrine's.

"Um... Is it something that... we shouldn't have...?"

"No. Well, actually. It's not something I like to talk about. But it's okay. Of course you can get curious about it. Just... Just don't freak out, please."

"Huh?"

Anna couldn't understand what this girl was saying until she lifted the right side of her cape. It took the freshman girls a few seconds to realize what they were looking at.

"Um... Uh..."

"Oh... Hm..."

No one could form a word while they stared at the empty spot of Chatrine's shirt where people normally had their right arm. Her arm. It was missing. Realization hit the girls as Chatrine covered her body again with the cape.

"Well, um... It was nice meeting you. Please say ti to Kristoff for me I haven't bumped into him since this semester started. So..."

Before Chatrine couls finish what she was saying, Dominick took her by the arm and dragged her out of the classroom. Elsa slowly followed them. When the three girls were left in the classroom all by theirselves, it took them some minutes to say something.

"We really shouldn't have asked."

* * *

It was around nine o'clock in the afternoon. Elsa could see the light houses as she looked out the window from her room. She sigh at the sight, lost in thought.

"Come on, Els. It's not like it never happened to me. I've experienced it before. I'm starting to get used to it."

Hearing the voice coming from behind her, Elsa turned to see her friend sitting on her desk chair without her cape. Chatrine was leaning against the back of the chair with a book on the desk and a pencil in her left hands. She was smiling towards Elsa, who let out another deep sigh.

"I know that you've experienced events like that often. Last year was the worst, you know. That Bjorgman guy knowing it in the cafeteria and dropping his plate so that everyone looks at us... I've seen you go through these occasions. It's just that... Don't people get used to seeing people like you? Why are they always so surprised? Can't they be a bit more calm about it?"

Chatrine chuckled as she shook her head.

"As far as I know, Els, you were the only person I've ever met who did not get surprised about my arm. I was the one freaking out about beong shown to a stranger without my cape on."

"Well, I did freak out. It's just that the reason for it wasn't your arm."

"Hey, guys!"

The ice castle inside Elsa's room suddenly burst open, and a snowman walked out of it.

Elsa's room was about the size of a mansion. Her house was a gigantic mansion itself, and her room took about half of thw space in the house. On the outside, Elsa's house seemed to be a place with about 30 rooms. But it actually had 10 rooms because Elsa's room was made after breaking down the walls and combining the 20 rooms into one for her ice castle she built inside it.

An ice castle, and a talking and walking snowman. What's more to say?

"Look! I can replace my buttons for my nose if I ever lose it again!"

The snowman had his carrot nose in his hand and his nose was replaced by his rock buttons. Elsa, who had a serious expression on her face until then, suddenly burst into laughter as she saw the snowman. Chatrine was laughing at the sight, too.

"Yeah, Olaf. Of course you can do that, but there is no need. We can give you a life time supply of carrots if you want. No need to worry about losing your nose, little guy."

"Oh, okay!"

Elsa kneeled to take Olaf's carrot nose in her hands and put it in the right place after moving the rock buttons to where it originally belonged. Olaf looked at his and smiled. He ran into the ice castle again after saying that he liked his carrot nose the best anyways.

Elsa stared at the ice castle and the snowman until he got out of her view as the doors of the castle closed.

Chatrine's extraordinariness was something that most people could see, which was the reason why she always wore a cape when she was with people other than Elsa and her families. She hates the looks people gave her whenever they saw her, whether they were freaking out or showing compassion about it. Elsa's extraordinariness, on the other hand, was something that she could hide. She was able to control her powers so that nothing got wrong when she was with people who did not know about her powers. But even though she hid it, it didn't mean that she could become someone ordinary. That was the reason why she only got along with Chatrine, a girl who was extraoridinary like she was. Besides her, no one would be able to understand how it feels to be extraordinary like she is.

"Hey, Elsa. Kristoff just texted me. He's saying that he's sorry about ehay his sister and her friends did to me today and they are feeling sorry about it too."

Elsa growled as she heard what Chatrine said.

"Well, tell him that it'd be better if he did not give texts like that as a reminder of what happened so that we can just forget!"

"Let's be a bit more nice, Els. We do need to get along with people other then each other and that overprotective brother of mine."

Get along with other people. It was easy to say. But Elsa doubted that it could be possible. Chatrine might be able to get along with those other ordinary people since her extraordinariness wasn't something that was unheard of.

But she couldn't.

* * *

Thanks for all the favs and follows and reviews! I love all you guys!

As all of you might have noticed, I made Chatrine up so that this can be a Elsanna fanfic without Kristoff being left alone. I did think about setting him up with Merida but I just made another character for her. If you noticed who he is...

I'm already getting worried that this story is getting nowhere. I mean, not many people sprawl on their sofa for hours after revealing someone's secret and self-reproach. I was just attempting to show how sweet those three girls are and how Elsa is sensitive about herself and her friend's extraordinariness but it turned out to be awkward. And I had to set this up as a math class because there's an episode I'm trying to write about that's related to a mathematician bu honestly I don't know anything about math...

Anyways, thanks for reading!

P.S: Please be kind enough to understand all the typos. I'm writing this with my cellphone, and my fingers are way too fat to press the right button every time.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own FROZEN or it's characters.

* * *

It was just yesterday that Anna had experienced her first class of 'General Mathematics'. Being so exhausted yesterday after self-reproaching about having made Chatrine reveal her disability, she did not have energy to take a closer look at the prints she got from professor Keeling. Today, she had enough time and energy to sit on a bench inside campus and examine all the questions carefully. Even though everyone said that this course was rough to pass, she had to do it. She couldn't resist seeing the look on her parent's face when she tells them she failed a course that her brother had managed to pass a year before. That thought made Anna sigh deeply again.

Anna had been curious about how Kristoff had managed to pass the course last year. He was a good student, but his mathematical skills weren't so brilliant. She had asked him about this issue last night after he texted Chatrine a apologization message.

"I got help from Chatrine. She headed all the mathematics exams last year. She and Elsa are the only ones that managed to get A+ on Keeling's class."

"Do you think they will be able to help me, too? No... After what we had done to Chatrine today, I won't stand a chance to get their help."

"Well. I'll talk to Chatrine about it if you want. She's a nice girl. I'm pretty sure she'd be willing to help you girls out."

There's no way she'd want to help us. We really shouldn't have asked her about her cape. That look on Chatrine and Elsa and her brother's face... Argh!

"Keeling's class?"

"Huh?"

Anna turned her back to see a brunette guy leaning against the bench she was sitting on. Anna's face turned a bit red as her eyes met the tall, handsome guy looking at her.

"Let me guess. General Mathematics?"

"Uh, yeah. How did you know?"

"The questions on the prints. It's too easy to be the one's for courses specialized for students in the science department."

Anna nodded as the guy moved towards the front of the bench and sat down next to her.

"I'm Hans. Hans Southernland. You?"

"Oh, I'm Anna. Anna Bjorgman."

"Are you a freshman? What do you major?"

"Yeah. I am a freshman. And I major history. And you?"

"Physics. Wait. You are a history major taking Keeling's class? How did you get so unlucky?"

"I didn't hear so much about it. I should have registered for biology, but this class had only 2 vacant places when I signed up so I thought it was a popular one."

"Yeah. It's hard for freshmans to expect that it's actually filled with people redoing the course."

Anna giggled at Hans's remark. It wasn't that Anna had never seen a handsome guy before, but being this close wasn't something that happened often.

"So that's your homework? How's it going?"

"Terrible. I'm really bad at math, you see. I couldn't understand a word the professor said in the lecture."

"No surprise. If you did understand something, you'd be the first history major who understood Keeling's lecture. Here, let me take a look."

Anna passed the prints to Hans, who began examining it for a while. He seemed to be thinking about it. He nodded sometimes, tilted his head to the side in some cases, or let out a small 'aha!' as he smiled.

"Well, if you want, it seems like I could give you some help."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah. Like I said. I major physics. Keeling's material is hard for everyone, but still, I can understand it. If you'd let me."

"Of course! I really needed some help for it. Thank you, Hans!"

"No problem. Well, then. When should we start? I've got a class in thirty minutes so I can't do it now. Do you have time tonight?"

"Oh, if I could get help for this prints, I'd cancel all my other appointments!"

"Um... Oh, well then..."

Hans seemed to be surprised by Anna's enthusiasm, but Anna was so desperate that she chose not to be embarassed about that.

"How about we meet at the cafe right outside campus? You know the Oaken's right?"

"Everyone in campus knows the Oaken's."

"Okay, then. How about meeting at the Oaken's at 7 o'clock? No actually... Let's meet at the front of that cafe at 6 o'clock. I'll buy you dinner, and then we can move onto solving your prints. "

"Wow. You're gonna buy me dinner?"

"Just think of it as a kindness a sophomore gentleman offers to a freshman lady."

Anna giggled at that. Afterwards, they exchanged their cell phone numbers and Hans went off to his class. Anna headed for the cafe inside campus where she had promised to meet Merida and Rapunzel after their class ended.

"Hey, Anna!"

Shortly after Anna arrived and got her hot chocolate, Rapunzel and Merida came into the cafe. They sat themselves down at the table Anna was sitting.

"What did you do while we were in class?"

Merida asked after she and Rapunzel got their coffees.

"I looked at these prints we got from math class. Professor Keeling is really killing me with these questions! Oh, that rhymes!"

Merida and Rapunzel laughed as Anna got interested in her sudden realization about the rhymes.

"Let's solve those problems together at home tonight. I'll call Eugene."

"Oh, actually. I've got someone to meet tonight."

"Who?"

"A guy named Hans. He's a physics major. He offered to buy me dinner tonight and help me with these prints."

Merida choked over the coffee she was drinking, and Rapunzel gaped. Anna did not know why her friends were showing such reactions, which made a puzzled expression.

"Um... Is there a problem about that?"

"Oh, no! Of course not! We are just surprised that you are going on your first date after coming to college!"

"Uh, date? ...Oh, yeah, it is a date!"

As Anna came to a sudden realization, Rapunzel shook her head.

"I knew you were hoplelessly sluggish about processing the situation in some occasions, but this one is the worst. You got offered for a date and you didn't even realize?"

Anna took a sip of her hot chocolate before shaking her head. Rapunzel and Merida rolled their eyes.

"Okay. What is this Hans guy like? Is handsome? Is he tall? No need to guess that he is flirty, asking a girl out on a date after meeting her only once."

Rapunzel asked curiously. As Anna was about to answer, Merida suddenly began talking sarcastically.

"Yeah. I bet he is just one of those guys that think about leading their dates to bed."

"Oh, come on, Merida! You don't have to be so pessimistic about dating!"

"I'm not pessimistic about dating. I'm just worried about dating some guy that asks a girl out for a date at their first meeting!"

Anna knew that her friend was right, but something in her mind suddenly forced her to talk back about it.

"Those things do happen. It's love at first sight!"

"Love at first sight? Even my devil brothers don't believe in such a thing, and they are in elementary school now. And if you are gonna say that it's love at first sight, what did you feel when you first saw this guy?"

Anna tried to give an answer, but she wasn't sure what to say. She did think he was handsome, but that wasn't so much about love.

"Oh, please, girls. Don't be so serious. It's just a date. It won't be bad if it develops into a relationship, but nothing's for sure now."

Rapunzel said as she sensed tension between her two friends's conversation. Anna and Merida did ease themselves at that. There was no need for them to get into a fight with such a ridiculous topic.

"Anyways, Anna. You are gonna go for that date, aren't you?"

"I am, but not because it's a date. I need help with my math prints from a physics major who is willing to help me out. But please don't tell Kristoff about it. I don't want him to think of it as a real date and ruin everything."

"I get what you're saying. We are clear about that, aren't we, Merida?"

Merida just gave a low groan. Anna could feel that she was still somewhat uneasy about her meeting with the physics sophomore. But she didn't care. Her friend was always so pessimistic about dating. If she successfully completed this date, she could change the archer's mind.

* * *

It was exactly 6 p.m when Anna arrived at the front of the Oaken's. The man was already waiting for her. He gave her a smile as she approached him.

"Sorry. Did you wait for long?"

"No. I arrived about a minute ago. And you don't have to be sorry. You are right on time!"

"Yeah. But if you were waiting for me for a long time..."

"I wasn't, really. Now let's go in."

"Huh? Where?"

"Here."

Anna looked at the direction Hans was pointing, which was a restaurant tight next to the Oaken's cafe. It was popular, but it wasn't a place that students could easily go to. It was a really fancy, and a really expensive place.

"Wow... Here? But it's... Um... I don't think..."

"No worries. I can afford it."

_It's either he's extremely rich or a real show-off. Or both, actually._

Anna thought as Hans lead her into the restaurant. The place was, as expected, well-decorated and fancy. Anna and Hans set in a room which seemed to have been reserved. Anna looked nervously around the place, and Hans laughed at that.

"Really, Anna. There's no need to worry. I've got everything handled."

"Oh, yeah... I'm just, well..."

"Well, do you think course A would be good? It is this place's best menu."

Anna looked at the menu list in front of her. Course A. The most popular serving in this restaurant, and also the most expensive.

"Uh, Hans? I can just have a dish of something. I don't need to eat a course like this."

"Please, Anna. I'm just offering. Will you accept?"

Anna couldn't say anything to that. She just sat there as Hans gave the orders to the waiter. She then remembered about the math prints, which she immediately took out fron her bag.

"Um, Hans? I really thank you about the dinner and all, but really, I... I just needed some these math questions, not a fancy dinner."

"Trust me, Anna. You need to have your stomach full before you attempt to challenge for Keeling's assignments. It drains all your energy. This dinner is part of helping you with your homework."

Hans gave another one of his smiles while saying that, which comforted Anna a bit. She nodded as the waiter same in again with the appetizers.

The feast was actually quite enjoyable. It had been long since Anna was able to have a fancy meal like this. She happily ate away her appetizer and cut her steak as she drank her wine ade. She was worried that she might not be able to think well about the math questions if she had some alcohol, but she chose to forget abour that for this moment.

When the dessert(chocolate cake, which was Anna's favorite) came out, Anna was full but still she managed to take little bites of her cake.

"It's only 7. We still have enough time to go over your math prints, so don't worry."

Hans said as Anna stopped eating and just teased her cake with her fork. Anna had completely forgot about the prints, so when Hans recalled the memory about it, she came into a sudden realization and put her fork down.

"Oh, um, yeah. Sure we do have enough time and energy. I mean, yeah, um, but Hans, even though..."

_What's wrong with me?_ Anna knew that she wasn't so much of a speaker, but she usually didn't stutter this much. Her stomach suddenly started to ache, and she started feeling dizzy.

"Um... Hans... I think... I'm, I'm not feeling well..."

"Oh, of course you don't"

_What's that supposed to mean?_ Anna couldn't get the answer as she driftted of into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Come on, Merida. There's no need to worry so much about Anna. It's not like she's spending a night out with that guy."

"I know, Rapunzel. Argh. I'm acting so much like my mom. I never knew I would become like this."

Rapunzel laughed as she remembered what kind of person Merida's mother was. It seemed that she really did have her mother's blood.

"Hey, girls! We are here!"

Eugene, or Flynn, was it, but whatever he was called, the guy walked into the apartment with Kristoff by his side.

"I really shouldn't have told you the lock code. We've got our own privacy, Eugene."

"Sorry. But Kristoff and I have the responsibility to take care of you girls."

Eugene said as he ruffled Rapunzel's hair.

"Where's Anna?"

Kristoff asked as he looked around the place and found no sign of his sister. As Rapunzel was trying to process an answer that kept Anna's secret and didn't make Kristoff get worried at the same time, Merida acted before her.

"She's on a date with some guy she met today."

"What?"

"Merida!"

"What? He's gotta know."

Rapunzel sighed and turned to Kristoff who seemed to be stunned at the news.

"It's no big deal. I mean, it's just a date."

"A date with some guy you met today? Are you kidding me?"

"She didn't know that it was a date at first. She just thought about getting help with the math homework from the guy. He's a physics major."

"Wait. Physics?"

Eugene interrupted. Rapunzel turned towards him and nodded.

"Yeah. He's sophomore like you guys."

"A physics sophomore?! Do- Do you know his name?"

"Um, I think it was Hans..."

"Hans?!"

Kristoff and Eugene yelled at the same time. Rapunzel and Merida jumped from their place at their voices

"Why? What's wrong"

Rapunzel asked as she sensed panic within the two guys.

"Oh my god. Hans Southerland, that Pervert?!"

"What?"

"He's a definite pervert. He was suspended out of school for... Oh whatever! He's actually gotta be in senior year now but he's staying in his sophomore year for three years as a discipline!"

"Urgh! When did Anna go out?! She's not even getting her phone!"

"About 2 hours ago?"

"Damn!"

The two girls could say nothing as they saw the two men panic. Rapunzel bit her lower lip worriedly. Merida was right. Going out for a date with a guy you just met wasn't a good idea.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait! I had a test so I couldn't concentrate on writing. This one's turned out to be much more awkward than I expected it to be, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting. I will try my best to write a better one next time without keeping you guys waiting for a long time. And thanks for all the fav, follows and reviews! It really encourages me! I will return as soon as possible! So until then, bye!


End file.
